1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless telecommunication. More particularly, it relates to display techniques in network applications.
2. Background of Related Art
Year by year, wireless devices such as cell phones have grown smaller and lighter. Along with this trend of miniaturization is the implementation of a display screen that is correspondingly small. The size of the display screen, and amount of memory within the wireless device, are often limiting factors in many applications. This is particularly true for applications running in a wireless device that attempt to display a map for a user.
When a map is displayed in a wireless device using a conventional application, typically a map somewhat larger than the size of the display screen is downloaded and displayed centered on the display. However, existing map display applications are a bit cumbersome to use on a wireless device, as they typically do not allow the user to fluidly pan around a map that is being displayed at the time.